Power Rangers Happiness Charge
Power Rangers Happiness Charge (or PRHC/PRHaCha) is the fifth PR season by LeenaCandy. The sentai counerpart is Shiwase Sentai Mixranger '''(lit. '''Happiness Squardon Mix Ranger). This season was based from HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!. The heroes from Super Hero All Stars: WakuWaku no Carnival!, Super Jewel Force Rangers, Fairy Rangers, and RPM Engine Rangers were appears in some episodes but all of these will appear in the first three-part episodes, Smiley Starts Now. And the final two-part episode, Party Has Come. Synopsis The peaceful world of Blue Sky Kingdom, which may be led by Himelda Willow. Himelda speaking from six teenagers to give the PreHanChanMorphers. But the Phantom Empire will may be reborn after Kurokage will revived. The Love, Happiness, Noble, and Peaceful will be gonna destroy it. But the twelve teenagers will team-up in next episode. The team will save the Smiles and Happiness against the Phantom Empire! Characters Rangers Happiness Charge Extra Rangers Allies *Himelda Willow *Harrison Willow *Blue *Pink *King Felix *Queen Felicity *Prince Happy *Princess Smile *Emperor Bond *Empress Joy *Madam Mikelisha Phantom Empire *''To be added'' Arsenals *PreHanChanMorpher *PreHanCards *PopBrace (for female rangers only) *RockGun (for male rangers only) *FortuneMorpher *FortuneSword Zords *''To be added'' Episodes #Smiley Starts Now Part 1 #Smiley Starts Now Part 2 #Smiley Starts Now Part 3 #Happiness #Luckiness #Fashion #Candy #Baking #Music #Religion #Art #Nature #Image #Flowers #Fruits #Jewels #Light #Magic #Hobbies #Tarot cards #Goals #Love #A Sense of Belonging #Friendship #Robots #Superhero #Famous Part 1: Celebrites #Famous Part 2: Enterntainment #Dance #Mythology #Sweets #Zodiac #Future Fortune Part 1: World #Future Fortune Part 2: Seasons #Future Fortune Part 3: Elements #Colors #Gemstone #Technology #Mirror #Card Slot #Animals #Rainbows #Secret Part 1 #Secret Part 2 #Dreaming #Legend #Miracle #Fantasy #Soul #Warm #Shine #Nightingale #Enchant #Charity #Kindness #Spy #Life #HipHop #Flamenco #Ballet #Hula #Cheer #Samba #Anmitsu #Arabian #Tender #Wisdom #Faith #Courage #Joy #Kindness #Hope Part 1 #Hope Part 2 #Hope Part 3 #Warm and Fuzzy #Cool and Fresh #Girls Be Mine #Boys Night Out #Pride Part 1 #Pride Part 2 #Prejuce #Ranger Memory #Kaleidoscope #Glee #Dodeca #Password #Forever #TeamUps Part 1 #TeamUps Part 2 #Prom #Charge #Pretty and Hansome #Sports #Announcement #Summertime #Christmas #Feelings #Battle #Party Has Come Part 1 #Party Has Come Part 2 Trivia *This season had most number of rangers (since Jewel Force & it's sequel), which it features the 19 rangers (18 are main, a 19th ranger as a "Sixth" Ranger). *This season was based from HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!. *Like Ninja Storm and Mystic Force, the Yellow and Blue rangers were swapped their genders. *This is the first season which it starts with the six rangers, instead of three or five. *This is the first season to based on Japan. *This is the first season has themes of happiness, luckiness, fashion, candy, baking, music, religion, art, nature, images, image, flowers, fruits, jewels, light, magic, hobbies, tarot cards, goals, love, a sense of belonging, friendship, robots, super heroes, celebrites, enterntainment, dance, mythology, sweets, zodiacs, world, seasons, elements, colors, gemstones, technology, mirrors, cards, animals, and rainbows. *This is the largest number of episodes, which is 100 episodes. *This is the first season to be have a Blue Sixth Ranger. *This is the first season to had a mirror-like morphers. Category:Series